Where was Gondor?
by Narya's Bane
Summary: Inserted thought of Theoden within movieverse what did he really mean to say. SPOILERS FOR ROTK MOVIE at end


I own nothing, and would never claim to do so.  
  
This is a scene inspired by "The Two Towers", which I watched yesterday as part of Trilogy Tuesday! **toot** Unfinished line, and the thought behind it.  
  
From Theoden's talk with Aragorn about sending out riders to ask for aide from the neighboring city.  
  
Flashes forward to "Return of the King" and Theoden's decisions and actions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is much these travelers do not understand, I am finding. They are valiant, and each has his use; Aragorn's very presence reminds me that these are charmed men, unlike us in Rohan. Everything I do goes astray; I will not lead my people forward to worse fate than has already been revealed through the horrors of war. As I inspect the strength and numbers of Helm's Deep, I am reminded that not all is well in my Keep. There are not enough- nowhere near enough- for us to stand. Yet there is nothing else for it; I will not ask for people who have not helped in the past.  
  
I have reason, I think, to be allowed to lose hope. I have lost my son, and heir; only Eomer now can keep the house of Eorl alive!  
  
Arriving on the wall, I finally let go the sigh and give the orders that my men should use to try to last out the night.  
  
"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." As I continue, I look to the undefendable areas. Yes, I realize we shall lose- but what pride would I keep if I backed down now, asking help of those who I know will not come?  
  
More orders, more things which must be done. As I inspect around me, I am comforted- we are safe here.  
  
"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn; we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."  
  
"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages," the Ranger reminds me. "They come to destroy it's people. Down to the last child."  
  
I cannot even begin to answer his accusation. As if he thought I did not know our position was nearing hopelessness! "What would you have me do?" I demand, trying to keep my voice low so that the people have no further indication there is so little possibility of victory. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." For that is what Rohan is about, and all we hold dear is in valor and honor. What else can we do, besides being true to ourselves? There is none who can help us now.  
  
"Send out riders, my lord," he pleads again. "You must call for aide."  
  
"And who will come?" I retort angrily. I can imagine none who might stand at our sides! "Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you." A sigh, a thought. . .  
  
"The old alliances are dead."  
  
"Gondor will answer."  
  
And that is the truth, isn't it king to be? You wish for me to ask your people for help, you who have been so noble! And how would it look now, to beg a people who already deserted us.  
  
Deserted me.  
  
"Gondor!" Even thinking the name makes my blood boil, and my ears flush. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?" I demand, practically spitting the accusation out. "Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?" For already, indeed, we were besieged. That wasn't even the whole of it. "Where was Gon. . ." But no, I could not finish the thought; I could not continue. My mind was beset with misgivings, yet already I was full of unwilled thoughts.  
  
For Gondor had not come when the Rohirrim were in danger, and had not responded to their calls. Where was Gondor when Saruman first began to take over my mind? Where was Gondor when I needed counsel? Where was Gondor when my lands were first attacked by the White Hand?  
  
Yet these were the least of my questions- foremost in my mind was a selfish thought which pounded angrily. . .  
  
Where was Gondor when my son died?  
  
"No, my lord Aragorn. We are alone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yet in the battle that follows, there seems little to make me doubt those who did not earlier come to our aide. The elves died for our protection; the forest of Fangorn allotted us time. And as for Gondor. . .  
  
They did not know it, yet they gave us their king for lend. They were ever at our aide during that long battle.  
  
So it is that when the beacons are lit I shall come to their aide. I may even send men out beforehand, should it be needed, but that I must analyze as we go. I shall wait, and I shall think. . .  
  
Yet even now I see Lord Aragorn running in through my doors. "The beacon light from Minas Tirith! They call for aide!"  
  
Then Denethor has done what I will not, and his son too was lost. He might blame who he like, as I did, yet still it shows strength to be willing to admit you cannot defend your lands. . .  
  
"And Rohan will answer."  
  
----- ---------- ---------  
  
*note: Unsure about quotes on part from RotK as I have only seen it once; sorry about that. Please help me correct it if anyone remembers off-hand! 


End file.
